hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 April 2017
23:52:45 One that includes Arlene 23:52:48 k 23:54:02 im definitely seeing a lowering 23:54:11 I think a funnel would be visible if present. I can see the horizon in the view they currently have. 23:54:25 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 23:54:28 Do it 23:54:29 hey $ 23:54:30 @Bob 23:54:39 I'll probably do it tomorrow 23:54:40 yep 23:54:46 It will no longer be possible for admins to enable or disable the Achievements feature via Special:WikiFeatures. However, the feature can be enabled or disabled by Fandom staff, upon request. 23:54:47 @jarrell 23:54:55 Yay Wikia deprecated Achievements 23:54:57 kden staff 23:55:04 ugh 23:55:07 What, why?! 23:55:08 stupid 23:55:19 staff really like to make our lives hard... 23:55:21 :/ 23:55:27 They are still there, but they aren't supported anymore 23:55:35 I had a good week. I got L1G's DM and Arlene formed. It doesn't get much better than that. However I did catch a cold right when Arlene was named lol 23:55:46 :p 23:55:46 There is this medal thing now I believe, but it's not widely user 23:55:50 * used 23:55:58 this supercell has a good hail core on radar 23:56:11 I finished Emily in my season :p 23:56:13 :p 23:56:24 @MH - Why would it be used? We have achievements for that reason. 23:56:39 Bob. 23:56:41 :3 23:56:44 DM. 23:56:45 :3 23:56:47 Hi btw. 23:56:47 ok 23:56:49 Hey 23:56:50 I apologize for being so slow, but for some reason I don't have lots of motivation writing on a tablet :p 23:56:57 * typing 23:57:02 Danile is thinking the same thing as me 23:57:05 :/ 23:57:08 Daniel* 23:57:39 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 23:58:05 Funnel cloud 23:58:16 almost certianly a funnel 23:58:25 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 23:58:29 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 23:59:02 thank you 23:59:09 i knew they werent scuds 23:59:49 Fandom is doing its "Wiki Modernization." First Discussions, then rebranded, then chat stars, then Achievements deprecated, then the side rail, and now the menu. kden 00:00:00 :/ 00:00:05 staff pls 00:00:44 they dropped the tornado warning 00:00:56 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 00:01:12 Fun fact: Wikia got renamed Fandom on L1G's birthday :3 00:02:13 :p 00:04:28 I really do not like how staff made it to where you can not see who is in chat prior to joining. 00:04:52 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 00:04:54 ? 00:04:57 wat 00:05:07 Well, I mean, more than 5. 00:05:17 hmm 00:05:19 Check the chat window on the main wiki. 00:05:20 illbe off 00:05:23 bai 00:05:24 :3 00:05:39 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 00:05:52 staff, why are you making such poor decision...? 00:06:00 decisions* 00:06:19 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 00:07:26 -!- CookieMonster12391 has joined Special:Chat 00:07:55 Hi 00:08:28 -!- CookieMonster12391 has left Special:Chat 00:08:35 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 00:08:43 oh 00:08:44 my 00:08:45 god 00:08:56 MV TORNADI 00:08:58 TORNADO 00:10:15 hey 00:10:47 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 00:10:50 hey Garfield 00:11:35 -!- CookieMonster12391 has joined Special:Chat 00:11:38 -!- CookieMonster12391 has joined Special:Chat 00:11:41 Hi 00:11:55 hey 08:48:25 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 08:48:44 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 08:49:16 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 08:49:18 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 08:55:26 !say test 08:55:26 test 08:55:30 k 08:55:39 !seenon 08:55:39 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 08:55:44 !tellon 08:55:44 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 10:10:00 -!- Koliana67ana has joined Special:Chat 10:10:31 -!- Koliana67ana has left Special:Chat 10:10:33 -!- Koliana67ana has joined Special:Chat 10:10:56 hi :3 10:11:30 hi 10:12:10 im currently working on my database wiki 10:12:19 im doing a 2011 analysis :3 10:12:41 ok 10:13:40 you watching the TL? 10:13:45 and 93W? 10:14:37 Also, ICON might be upgrading your usercane to 50 mph today 10:14:39 :D 10:16:19 cool 10:16:33 no not really watching tl or 93w 10:18:15 ok 10:18:26 93W might become a tropical cyclone 10:18:41 I'm seeing signs of a developing LLC, as well as banding 10:20:26 ok 10:21:24 i want June :( 10:22:01 :() 11:53:42 -!- Leboringjack has joined Special:Chat 11:53:56 img="i.imgur.com/L8l9lx9.png" 11:53:58 FTFY atl 11:54:05 . 11:54:10 layten pls 11:54:10 -!- Leboringjack has left Special:Chat 11:54:15 -!- Leboringjack has joined Special:Chat 11:55:05 img="#i.imgur.com/NegCXsO.png" 11:55:16 img="i.imgur.com/NegCXsO.png" 11:58:45 hi 12:04:18 THE RECON CENTRAL PRESSURES HAVE CONTINUED TO STEADILY FALL...WITH 12:04:18 THE MOST RECENT VALUE BEING 942 MB. A FLIGHT-LEVEL WIND OF 143 KT 12:04:18 AT 700 MB WAS JUST REPORTED IN THE NORTHEASTERN EYEWALL...WHICH 12:04:18 SUPPORTS INCREASING THE ADVISORY INTENSITY TO 130 KT. MODEST 12:04:18 ADDITIONAL STRENGTHENING DURING THE NEXT FEW HOURS COULD LEAD TO 12:04:18 CATEGORY FIVE INTENSITY AS GUSTAV CROSSES WESTERN CUBA...BUT THE 12:04:18 OFFICIAL FORECAST DOES NOT EXPLICITLY CALL FOR CATEGORY FIVE STATUS 12:04:18 UNTIL 24 HOURS. AFTER DEPARTING CUBA...THE HURRICANE WILL PASS 12:04:18 OVER THE WARM LOOP CURRENT IN THE SOUTHEASTERN GULF OF MEXICO...AND 12:04:18 VERTICAL WIND SHEAR IS NOT FORECAST BY THE MODELS TO BECOME 12:04:18 PROHIBITIVELY STRONG DURING THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS...SO THE 12:04:18 OFFICIAL FORECAST MAINTAINS A MAJOR HURRICANE ALL THE WAY TO FINAL 12:04:18 LANDFALL. THIS FORECAST IS VERY CLOSE TO THE SHIPS MODEL AND ALSO 12:04:18 NOT TOO DIFFERENT FROM THE GFDL AND HWRF. 12:08:42 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 12:08:44 hi 12:08:48 THE RECON CENTRAL PRESSURES HAVE CONTINUED TO STEADILY FALL...WITH 12:08:48 THE MOST RECENT VALUE BEING 942 MB. A FLIGHT-LEVEL WIND OF 143 KT 12:08:48 AT 700 MB WAS JUST REPORTED IN THE NORTHEASTERN EYEWALL...WHICH 12:08:48 SUPPORTS INCREASING THE ADVISORY INTENSITY TO 130 KT. MODEST 12:08:48 ADDITIONAL STRENGTHENING DURING THE NEXT FEW HOURS COULD LEAD TO 12:08:48 CATEGORY FIVE INTENSITY AS GUSTAV CROSSES WESTERN CUBA...BUT THE 12:08:48 OFFICIAL FORECAST DOES NOT EXPLICITLY CALL FOR CATEGORY FIVE STATUS 12:08:48 UNTIL 24 HOURS. AFTER DEPARTING CUBA...THE HURRICANE WILL PASS 12:08:48 OVER THE WARM LOOP CURRENT IN THE SOUTHEASTERN GULF OF MEXICO...AND 12:08:48 VERTICAL WIND SHEAR IS NOT FORECAST BY THE MODELS TO BECOME 12:08:48 PROHIBITIVELY STRONG DURING THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS...SO THE 12:08:48 OFFICIAL FORECAST MAINTAINS A MAJOR HURRICANE ALL THE WAY TO FINAL 12:08:48 LANDFALL. THIS FORECAST IS VERY CLOSE TO THE SHIPS MODEL AND ALSO 12:08:48 NOT TOO DIFFERENT FROM THE GFDL AND HWRF. 12:08:52 hmm 12:09:06 I'm thinking of listing Gustav as C5 12:09:13 hi 12:09:25 yeah Gustav may have been C5 IMO 12:10:04 certainly looks C5 on satellite imagery 12:10:15 im just trying to find the Dvorak records for it 12:15:58 -!- CookieMonster12391 has joined Special:Chat 12:16:02 hi 12:16:08 Hi 12:16:34 currently trying to determine whether or not Gustav could have been category 5 12:16:43 Neat 12:16:44 :3 12:17:31 i currently have it listed at 155, but there may be evidence it could have briefly been C5 12:17:52 Oh 12:18:24 just trying to determine the validity 12:20:40 -!- CookieMonster12391 has left Special:Chat 12:22:50 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 12:22:59 hi 12:23:01 bricky 12:23:14 im trying to determine if Gustav ever hit C5 12:23:52 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 12:27:48 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 12:28:28 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 12:29:58 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 12:30:01 hey 12:30:56 HI 12:31:02 FAILICIAS PLOX :3 12:31:04 jk 12:31:05 :p 12:31:20 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 12:35:00 i seriously cant believe nuno just tried to call me a wishcaster 12:35:43 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 12:36:05 I personally doubt Gustav hit C5 12:37:07 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 12:37:24 so do i after seeing the evidence 12:49:38 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 12:50:09 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 12:50:23 img="www.ssd.noaa.gov/goes/east/nwatl/h5-loop-vis.html" 12:50:26 ugh 12:50:56 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 12:51:00 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 12:51:30 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 12:52:01 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 12:52:31 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 13:06:07 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 13:06:19 https://weather.com/storms/hurricane/news/weird-atlantic-tropical-storms-hurricanes-since-2012 13:07:15 img="www.ssd.noaa.gov/goes/east/nwatl/h5-loop-vis.html" 13:07:50 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 13:08:10 ? 13:08:54 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:08:57 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:09:47 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 13:12:53 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:13:23 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 13:36:20 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:37:15 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 13:38:28 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:38:58 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 13:39:13 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:39:43 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 13:48:11 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 13:48:14 test 13:48:14 !say test 13:48:19 !seenon 13:48:19 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 13:48:22 !tellon 13:48:23 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 13:52:40 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 2017 04 22